Uma Nova Aventura
by Sakura Flor
Summary: Já se havia passado 3 anos deste que Sakura conseguiu derrotar Fei wong...Mas agora um inimigo poderoso faz com que Sakura se reencontre novamente com os seus amigos, o que vai acontecer a partir daí?
1. Ficha dos Personagens

**Personagens da 1º Temporada**

_**Tsubasa Chronicle**_

**Shaoran 'clone':** Shaoran foi adotado por Fujitaka; este encontrou-o abandonado quando era criança, sem memórias de seu passado. Shaoran era uma criança triste e fria, porém, ao conviver com Sakura, conseguiu tornar-se alegre.

Shaoran é na verdade um clone do Shaoran que está preso no mundo de Fei Wong. Fei Wong capturou Shaoran e clonou-o, porém o Shaoran original copiou o seu coração (através de seu olho esquerdo) no olho direito do clone. Fei Wong não conseguiu removê-lo, pois se o fizesse, o clone morreria.

**Syaoran Li:** filho de Sakura Kinomoto e Syaoran Li de Sakura CardCaptors. Quando tinha 14 anos foi preso por Fei Wong Reed e é visto no decorrer da primeira temporada adormecido em um tubo. Depois de acordar ele se junta ao grupo com o desejo de proteger Sakura.

**Yukito:**Ele é o mago da corte real e melhor amigo do rei ém tem grandes poderes mágicos que conseguiram levar Sakura e Syaoran para a Bruxa das Dimensões e conseguiu prever que Sakura e Syaoran tinham que enfrentar grandes perigos no futuro...

**Kurogane:** Um ninja do país do Japão. O seu objetivo é ser o ninja mais forte, sem se preocupar com quem tem que combater para o conseguir. Exilado pela princesa Tomoyo para uma outra dimensão para que aprendesse que há mais na vida do que ser o mais forte.

**Fye D. Flowright:** Um mágico do país de Seles. Um dos heróis principais que ajuda Syaoran na sua aventura para recuperar e retornar as penas de Sakura. Parece ser um personegem sempre bem disposto, afurtunado e brincalhão, arreliando sempre Kurogane com nicknames e também a jogar infinitamente com Mokona. Entretanto, pouco é sabido sobre ele à excepção de que não quer retornar à terra de onde veio.

Fei Wong: O nome completo dele é Fei Wong Reed; ele é parente de Clow Reed. Ele afirma estar atrás de um sonho que Clow considerava impossível, mas que ele irá tornar realidade não importa quanto sangue seja derramado. Ele matou a mãe de Kurogane e Xing Huo.

**Mokona Modoki:** O Mokona branco, cujo nome é Soel, foi criado por Yuuko e Clow e tem o poder de transportar pessoas para outros mundos, e de se comunicar com o Mokona preto, Larg.

Ele é alegre e elétrico, vive tirando sarro de Kurogane, é capaz de fazer com que pessoas que falem línguas diferentes se entendam e possui 108 técnicas secretas. O brinco vermelho que possui na orelha é um amplificador de seus poderes.

_**Sakura Card Captor**_

**Sakura Kinomoto:** Sakura tem 18 é a Card Captor que deve aprisionar a Cartas Negra. Ela é simpática e sempre alegre. O que ela não sabe e que tem um passado que desconhece. Ela é muito boa em esportes. Sua melhor amiga é Tomoyo, com quem sempre está junta. Sua mãe morreu quando ela tinha apenas 3 anos, mas ela vive com o pai e o irmão e são muito felizes. "Sakura" significa "flor de cerejeira".

**Keroberos:** Kero é o guardião das Cartas Clow. Pelo menos era para ser, mas tirou um cochilo e assim Sakura libertou-as sem querer. Ele é o guia de Sakura, embora viva brigando com ela. É fanático por doces e videogames, e não vai com a cara de Shaoran e de Meilin. Essa não é sua forma verdadeira, quando Sakura libertou as cartas, ele perdeu grande parte de seus poderes. Quando Sakura conseguir as cartas Fogo e Terra, ele terá seus poderes de volta, e voltará à sua forma original.

**Fugitaka Kinomoto:** Fujitaka é o pai de Sakura e Touya. Ele é arqueólogo e leciona na faculdade. Ele sabe cozinhar muito bem, é calmo e bondoso. Casou com Nadeshiko quando ela tinha 16 anos, por causa disso a família dela não gostava dele. Mas, aconteça o que acontecer, ele sempre estará sorrindo...

**Touya Kinomoto:** Touya é o irmão de Sakura. Ele vive brincando com a ela, chamando-a de monstrenga e reclamando de sua comida. Mas na verdade ele gosta muito de Sakura. Ele pode ver coisas que as outras pessoas não podem, como espíritos, por isso Sakura tem tanto medo de fantasmas. Ele também não vai com a cara de Shaoran, desde que ele ameaçou Sakura. Vive trabalhando em lugares diferentes. Tem 25 anos. "Touya" significa "flor de pêssego".

**Nadeshiko Kinomoto:** Nadeshiko era a mãe de Sakura e Touya e esposa de Fujitaka. Ela era muito bonita, era modelo e sempre saía em revistas. Touya consegue vê-la de vez em quando... Conheceu Fujitaka quando ia subir numa árvore e acabou caindo bem em cima dele. Era extremamente desastrada, e adorava doces. Seu sobrenome de solteira era Amamiya. Ela foi possuida pela Carta Negra. Nadeshiko significa cravo (e não rosa como dizem).

**Shaoran Li:** Ele agora e o Lider do grande clã li. Ele tem uma espada que é capaz de afetá-las, e é um descendente do mago Clow. Antes era antipático com Sakura mas depois eles se tornam amigos, embora ainda exista um pouco de rivalidade entre os dois... Ele também pode usar sua magia para enfrentar as Cartas Clow, às vezes através de ofuros (papéis mágicos parecidos com os usados pela Rei / Sailor Marte de Sailor Moon). Tem 18 anos e tem 4 irmãs. Seu nome significa "pequeno lobo".

**Meilin Li:** É prima de Shaoran... Consegue ser muito chata às vezes e é muito orgulhosa, mas no fundo é uma pessoa bondosa. Vive escutando a conversa dos outros. Tem 18 anos e é muito boa em artes marciais.

**Outros Personagens (Criados por mim)**

**Carta Negra:** É uma rapariga de cabelos negros curtos, tem olhos da cor do sangue e aparênta ter 10 anos. Ela se apodera do corpo de Nadeshiko para poder se vingar dos seres humanos, ela é mais poderosa do que as Cartas de Clow/Sakura.

**Edward Lee Clow: **É um homem bastante dedicado á sua mulher e aos seus filhos regressou a Tomoeda pra reaver a sua filha perdida, tem cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos aparenta ter 30 anos.

**Sophie Lee Clow:** É uma mulher muito delicada e gosta muito dos seus filhos, quando a sua filha foi raptada por...(não vou revelar o nome ainda) ela nunca desistiu andou á procura da sua filha por isso pode-se dizer que ela seja corajosa, tem cabelos cor-de-mel e olhos verdes e aparenta ter 25 anos.

**Bianca Lee Clow:** Filha de Edward e Sophie uma rapariga alegre e feliz, mas ela sente falta da sua irmã, ela gosta de esportes e de leitura tem cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos tem 17 anos.

**Ryan Lee Clow: **Filho de Sophie e Edward e irmão de Bianca, gosta de esportes e de fazer artes marciais foi ele que encontrou a sua outra irmã, é um rapaz muito calmo e inteligente tem cabelos cor-de-mel e olhos verdes tem 18 anos.


	2. Cap 1: Uma Viajem Atribulada

**Uma nova Aventura**

**Bem este é a história que queria fazer há muito tempo ao princípio pode parecer confusa porque havia outra história que queria fazer mas acabei por naõ faze-la, esta história é a continuação da que eu queria fazer só**** que os personagens de Tsubasa Chronicle e Sakura Card Card tiveram outro final que ainda não será revelado.**

**Bem como há 3 shaorans na história eu vou fazer assim o 1º será o shaoran´clone´ porque ele depois come o olho do fye e tem um olho azul pra quem não vio isso acontece no Tsubasa Tokyo Revelation, o 2º será Shyaoran foi aquele que se libertou e se juntou ao grupo também acontece no Tsubasa Tokyo Revelation, e por fim o 3º será Shaoran é o mesmo que o Shaoran só que não tem o´clone´ este Shaoran é do Card Captor Sakura.**

**Esta história tive a ideia de faze-la quando vi o Tsubasa Chronicle começei a pensar como seria misturar os personagens de tsubasa Chronicle e Card Captor Sakura, esta história pode demorar um bocado a faze-la porque também tenho que estudar na escola por isso vou tentar faze-la nos fins de semana.**

**Bem eu vou referir-me aos personagens como Touya e Yukito, como Yukito san e Touya-sama quer dizer que tou a referir-me aos personagens de Tsubasa Chronicle.**

**Ah...uma coisa importante os personagens como o Tsubasa Chronicle e Sakura Card Captor não me pertencem.**

**Espero que gostem!! **

**Capítulo 1 – "Uma viajem Atribulada"**

Já se havia passado 3 anos deste que Sakura conseguiu derrotar Fei Wong.

Agora ela já tem 18 anos, mas o cabelo dela continuava curto, ela estava em sua casa a prepara-se para ir ao Institudo Seiju, quando reparou um retrado que estava na sua secretária.

Sakura (pensado): Já se passou 3 anos não é?

Num retrato estava Fye-san, Kurogane-san, Tomoyo, Sakura, Princesa Sakura, Shaoran 'clone', Mokona e Kero.

Sakura olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava bastante atrassada.

Sakura (gritando): Ahhhhhh vou chegar tarde

Sakura deixou o retrato onde estava e desceu as escadas e encontrou com o seu pai e seu irmão que estavam a preparar o pequeno-almoço.

Sakura: Bom dia

Fugitaka e Touya: Bom dia

Sakura se sentou junto com a sua família para começarem a tomar o seu pequeno-almoço.

Fugitaka preparou o seu almoço para o Instituto.

Fugitaka (entregando o seu almoço): Toma cuidado no caminho para o Instituto

Sakura (sorrindo): Sim

Sakura foi ao seu quarto para pegar a sua mochila e foi para o Instituto, ao chegar ao Instituto Sakura nota algum estranho.

Sakura (estranhado): Que estranho não está aqui ninguém o que se estará passando?

Sakura vai até á sua sala e encontra todos inconscientes.

Sakura (pensado): Mas o que se passou?

Voz: Sakura

Sakura olha para o corredor e encontra a sua amiga Tomoyo correndo em sua direcção.

Tomoyo (abraçando a sua amiga): Sakura ainda bem que não te passou nada de mal

Sakura: O que se passou aqui?

Tomoyo: Bem eu tava indo para o Instituto quando…………….

_***Flash Back***_

Tomoyo tava indo para o Instituto quando vê um vulto a entrar no Instituto Seiju, Tomoyo seguiu o vulto sem ele perceber, ele entrou na sua sala depois ele saiu de lá levando consigo uma pena, Tomoyo foi a correr até á sua sala e o que viu a deixou chocada todos estavam inconsientes.

Voz (com dificuldade): To…Tomoyo

Tomoyo entrada na sala e vê quem a esta chamando.

Tomoyo: Chiraru

Ela vê sua amiga se mantendo acordada e vai até ela.

Tomoyo: Chiraru o que se passou o que aconteceu aqui?

Chiraru (tentando falar): Fo............foi um ra.........rapaz

Tomoyo: Rapaz que rapaz?

Chiraru (tentato falar com dificuldade): É............parecido.............com o Shaoran...........só que ele......tem um olho azul no olho direito e tambem...................ele tem um olhar tao frio, ele veio.............. Buscar uma tal pena que estava com o nosso..............professor.

Depois de falar Chiraru acabou inconsiente como todos os outros.

Tomoyo (pensado): Mas quem era esse rapaz?

_***Fim do Flash Back***_

Tomoyo: Foi isso que aconteceu

Sakura: Mas quem era esse rapaz?

Tomoyo: Não sei quem era mas a Chiraru disse que era parecido com o Shaoran, mas como ele apareceu em Tomoeda?

Sakura: Não sei, já não consigo me comunicar com o Yukito-san

Tomoyo: Porque não?

Sakura (pensado): Não lhe posso disser nada ela não pode saber que eu tinha........tinha..............

Tomoyo: Sakura está tudo bem

Sakura (voltando a realidade): Sim está

Tomoyo: Então vais me contar o porquê de não puderes mais te comunicar com ele?

Sakura: Claro (mentindo) Eu gastei todos os meus poderes a derrotar Fei Wong no portal dimensional

Tomoyo: Entendo

Sakura: Mas só queria saber uma coisa?

Tomoyo: Que coisa?

Sakura: O que ele queria (séria) e tambem como ele apareceu em Tomoeda

Tomoyo: Isso eu não sei, mas a Chiraru disse que ele vinha atrás de uma pena que tava com o nosso professor

Sakura: Pena, qual pena?

Tomoyo: Não sei, mas acho que é algum muito valioso para ele

Sakura (pensado): Será que………….não.......não é possível, se é o que estou a pensar Fei Wong está vivo, mas como ele pode estar vivo?

Tomoyo (chamando ela): Sakura estás ai

Sakura (saindo dos seus pensamentos): Sim desculpa estava a pensar numa hipótese

Tomoyo: Que hipótese?

Sakura: Ah nada…………nada

Tomoyo: Hum ok, vou acretitar em ti por agora

*************************************************************************

**No País Clow **

Yukito-san estava muito preocupado.

Voz: O que tens Yukito?

Yukito-san (se virando para Touya que estava sentado no seu trono): Vossa alteza

Touya-sama: Não me respondes-te, o que tens?

Yukito-san: Estou preocupado

Touya-sama: Com o que?

Yukito-san: Não sei exactamente o que é, mas tenho um mau pressentimento alguma coisa vai acontecer

Touya-sama: Mas o que será que vai acontecer

Yukito-san: Não sei, mas alguma coisa está acontecer no País dela.

E também não consigo me comunicar com ela.

Touya-sama olhou preocupado para Yukito e também ele se perguntava o que estaria para acontecer.

*************************************************************************

**Em Tomoeda**

Sakura estava vindo para casa, porque não houve aulas de manhã, depois do insidente que aconteceu, alguns alunos que estavam incosientes foram parar ao hospital mas os médicos constataram que só estavam a dormir.

Sakura (pensado): Não acredito que ele voltou mas como se ele está preso noutra dimensão

Chegando a casa Sakura vê tudo desarrumado, ela sobe as escadas até ao seu quarto ao abrir a porta encontra Kero amarrado em cima da sua cama.

Sakura (indo até ele): O que se passou Kero quem te amarrou?

Kero: Depois eu digo-te mas Primeiro desamarra-me

Sakura (sem graça): Há sim tinha-me esquecido disso (com uma gota na cabeça) hehehe

Sakura vai até Kero e começa a desamarrá-lo

Sakura: Então vai-me contar o que se passou aqui porquê que a casa está desarrumada?

Kero (tentado esplicar): Bem foi................foi

Sakura (se irritando): Foi quem?

Voz (entrando no quarto da Sakura): Foi eu

Sakura olha para a porta e vê o mesmo rapaz que a sua amiga Tomoyo tinha falado ele era parecido com o Shaoran mas tinha o olho azul no lado direito.

Sakura (séria): E tu és?

Shaoran 'clone': Tu sabias quem eu era deste do princípio

Kero: O que ele quer dizer com isso Sakura

Sakura (olhando para Kero séria): Ele é um clone Kero criado por Fei Wong Reed ele foi criado para recuperar as penas da Princesa Sakura custa-se o que custa-se e mataria a todos que se metessem no seu caminho

Kero: Mas ele não matou ninguem Sakura

Sakura: Porque ele tinha um selo no seu olho

Kero: Selo?

Sakura: Sim, ele tinha um coração mas não era dele era do outro Syaoran, (olhando para o Shaoran 'clone') ele disse-te para tu criares o teu proprio coração, tu conheces-te várias pessoas, conheces-te as suas tecnicas de combate e tambem fizes-te vários amigos.

Mas tambem disse-te que se tu não criasses o teu proprio coração nesse tempo ele próprio te mataria.

Kero (confuso): Mas como sabes isso tudo, quem te contou?

Sakura (olhando para Kero): Foi a Yuuko...não a Bruxa das Dimensões

Kero: Mas quando foi isso?

Sakura: Lembras-te quando fomos á loja dela para ela nos enviar para casa?

Kero: Sim, mas o que tem haver uma coisa com a outra?

Sakura (um uma gota na cabeça): Kero, bem como eu tava a dizer antes de ela nos enviar para casa eu lhe pedi que ela me contasse tudo

Kero: Mas porquê que não falas-te a ninguém...............porquê que guardas-te segredo porquê?

Sakura (olhando para Kero com tristeza): Porque não queria que ninguem sofresse principalmente a Princesa Sakura

Kero: Mas como descobriste tudo

Sakura: Ele contou-me

Kero: Quem te contou?

Sakura: Foi o próprio Shyaoran que me disse atraves de um sonho e depois a Bruxa das Dimensões comppletou o resto, mas Kero agora isso não é importante, o importante é ele(apontando pra a porta do seu quarto onde ele se encontrava)

Sakura: O que tu vies-te cá fazer?

Shaoran 'clone': Vim recuperar algum que tu tens em tua posse, uma das penas da Sakura

Sakura: Espera esta pena foi me dada pela própria Princesa Sakura, e nem penses que a vais a levar, aliais como Fei conseguiu ficar vivo naquela dimensão?

Voz: Isso eu posso esplicar-te Sakura Kinomoto

Sakura e Kero olharam para trás e encontraram com uma imagem projectada de Fei numa das penas da Princesa Sakura que tinha Shaoran 'clone'

Sakura (confusa): Mas como?

Fei Wong: Infelizmente para ti eu consegui sobreviver nessa dimensão em que tu me prendes-te

Sakura (ainda confusa): Mas como subrevives-te?

Fei Wong: Eu vou-te explicar, quando eu tava lá encontrei algum de muito interesante

_***Flash Back***_

Fei Wong tava em uma dimensão que nada mais era que um deserto.

Desprovido não apenas de lugares, mas também de pessoas.

Ninguém vivia ali, já que o lugar, para manter-se intacto, consumia o poder mágico das pessoas, por isso todas elas morriam se não possuíam poderes mágicos.

Fei Wong vagava naquela dimensão á procura de um portal para sair daquela dimensão quando vê uma menina de cabelos negros curtos vagando naquela dimensão.

Fei Wong: Quem és tu?

Carta Negra: Sou aquela quem te pode tirar desta dimensão

Fei Wong (arregalando os olhos): Mas como?

Carta Negra: Tenho pouco poder porque esta dimensão consume os poderes mágicos, mas e tu quem és?

Fei Wong: Sou Fei Wong Reed, diz-me como posso sair desta dimensão?

Carta Negra: Não se pode sair uma vez que se entra nesta dimensão, mas há uma maneira de sair

Fei Wong: E qual é?

Carta Negra: Só a Mestra das cartas de Clow nos pode libertar com o seu poder que ainda não foi desperto, (irritada) mas eu quero-me vingar dos seres humanos pelo que me fizeram

Fei Wong: Porquê que queres te vingar dos seres humanos?

Carta Negra: Isso a ti não te interessa

Fei Wong: Pronto não te irrites

Carta Negra: Mas como podemos ir ter com ela

Fei Wong: Há uma maneira, eu fiz um clone do verdadeiro Shyaoran para que ele recupere todas as penas da Princesa de Clow custe o que custar e que mataria aqueles que se atravessarem no seu caminho.

Carta Negra: E onde está ele agora?

Fei Wong (rindo com malvadez): Antes de ela me prender nesta dimensão eu dei ao Shaoran 'clone' uma das penas que eu criei para que ele me venha dar o relatório do que se passa no mundo.

_***Fim do Flash Back***_

Sakura (séria): E quem e essa Carta Negra, porque que ela quer se vingar de nós?

Fei Wong: Isso eu não sei, mas mesmo que soubesse não te diria

Sakura olha para ele com cara que não acretitava o que lhe dizia

Fei Wong: Shaoran quero a pena que ela tem (desaparece)

Shaoran 'clone' (sério): Sim

Shaoran'clone' tentou pegar a pena que a Sakura tinha nas mãos mas ela esquivou-se dele e correu junto com Kero até a porta da entrada, chegando lá ela tentou abrir a porta mas ela não abria.

Sakura (forçando a porta para abrir): Não abre

Kero (nervoso): Tenta outra vez vamos Sakura

Sakura (ficando nervosa): Tem calma Kero não me deixes ainda mais nervosa do que já estou

Derrepente a porta abriu e Sakura caiu nesse mesmo exacto chamas eram lançadas contra ela mas passaram por cima

Kero (ao pé dela): Estás bem Sakura

Sakura (se levantando): Sim estou bem

Sakura se vira e vê Shaoran 'clone' na entrada da sua casa segurando uma espada na mão esquerda

Shaoran 'clone' (esticando a mão): Da-me essa pena

Sakura (olhando para ele): Nunca

Shaoran avançou sobre ela novamente, derrenpente uma outra pena começou a brilhar no quarto de Sakura e saiu voando até ela

Sakura (segurando as duas penas nas suas mãos) Há 2 penas... (espantada) mas como....

Shaoran tava perto quando a pena novamente começou a brilhar com mais força aparecendo um portal entre ela e o Shaoran'clone' assim ele entrou no portal e este se fechou em seguinda.

Eram 20:00 da noite quando o seu pai e seu irmão chegarama casa e viram todo desarrumado, eles subiram as escadas até ao 2º andar abriram a porta do quarto da Sakura e a viram vestida.

Touya (na entrada da porta do quarto): A onde vais?

Sakura (séria): Vou ao país Clow

Fugitaka (entrando no quarto calmo): Fazer o que lá minha filha?

Sakura (ainda séria): Pai Fei Wong regressou e tenho uma leve empressão que ele veio para conseguir o que ele não conseguiu a 3 anos atrás.

Touya (entrando no quarto dela e ficando frente a frente com ela furioso): Isso não interessa tu não vais para o País Clow, já te esqueces-te do que sofreste á 3 anos por causa desse estúpido de Fei Wong.

Sakura: Não, não me esqueci e é por isso mesmo que tenho que ir tenho que impedir que ele saia daquela dimensão, se eu ficar aqui ele mandará o Shaoran ' clone' vir procurar-me e pode destruir tudo.

Fugitaka e Touya ficaram calados nequela situação, sabiam que ela tinha razão mas não queriam aceita-la, não queriam que Sakura sofresse novamente.

Touya (furioso): Tu não vais a lado nenhum (gritando) ouvis-te a lado nenhum

Assim ele saiu correndo do quarto deixando Sakura e Fugitaka sozinhos.

Sakura (calma): Pai, ele não aceita mas eu tenho que ir (suplicando) por favor deixa-me ir pai

Fugitaka (aproximando-se da filha e tocando-a com ambas as mãos nos ombros dela): Faz o que tens a fazer, só te peço uma coisa tem cuidado contigo (abrançando ela) és a coisa mais importante que tenho não quero que morras senão o teu namorado ficaria muito triste e eu sei que tens saudades dele eu noto em teus olhos uma leve tristeza.

Sakura (retribuindo o abraço): Sim pai, não te preocupes comigo tenho os meus amigos mas sabes tens razão tenho tantas saudades dele agora que ele se tornou lider do seu Clã não tem muito tempo livre está sempre a trabalhar, quando ele chega a casa á noite ele janta e estuda um bocado e logo se vai deitar porque logo ás 6:00 da manhã tem que estar na empresa é muito triste.

Fugitaka: Eu entendo filha esse garoto tem muita responsabilidade em cima, mas porque que não partes amanhã de manhã.

Sakura: Hum não sei pai talvez seja melhor eu partir hoje quando mais cedo eu chegar lá mais cedo descubrirei como posso impedilo

Fugitaka (suspirando): Acho que tens razão

Sakura: Mas e o Touya pai?

Fugitaka: Não te preocupes eu falo com ele mas... (preocupado) e o teu instituto?

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): É verdade posso demorar dias para voltar (preocupada) o que eu faço?

Kero (sentado na cama): Como és burra Sakura, utiliza a carta espelho

Sakura (coçando a cabeça sem graça): Pois é tinha-me esquecido desse promenor hehe

Sakura libertou o seu báculo e invoco a carta espelho que apareceu á frente dela

Espelho (sorrindo): Sim Mestra

Sakura: Quero que vás ao Instituto Seijo até eu voltar

Espelho: Sim Mestra, tenha cuidado consigo, não permita que Fei Wong regresse ele destruirá tudo a sua volta

Sakura: Sim podes contar comigo (séria) não vou permitir que ele regresse nunca....

Fugitaka (interropendo): Bem filha tens que ir boa sorte manda comprimentos a todos da minha parte

Sakura: Sim

Sakura pega nas duas penas que estavam em cima da seretária e se concentra nela para tentar abrir um portal para o País Clow, derrepende um portal se abre, mas não se sabe onde este portal vai dar.

Sakura (vendo o portal aberto): Bem está na hora de ir

Fugitaka: Espera Sakura leva o Kero ele vai te proteger de tudos os perigos que possas correr

Sakura: Eu sei que ele vai-me proteger de tudo, mas acho melhor ele ficar aqui porque o Shaoran 'clone' pode vir outra vez para Tomoeda e ele podes vos proteger a todos

Kero (preocupado): Mas e tu Sakura vais ficar bem lá?

Sakura (sorrindo): Claro que sim vou ver os meus amigos e também tenho que perguntar ao Yukito-san o que se está a passar

Kero: Sim tens razão, mas tem cuidado não quero que tu morras tens que voltar para nós

Sakura (comovida com as palavras dele): Eu não posso prometer nada mas...vou fazer o meu melhor. Bem tenho mesmo que ir adeus

Kero: Boa sorte

Fugitaka (sorrindo): Que corra tudo bem por lá

Sakura olha pela última vez seu pai, Kero e sua carta que ela havia criado pela sua própria estrela a carta espelho o seres mais especiais para ela, assim ela entrou no portal e este se fechou, mas nem ela nem a sua familia sabiam que eram observados por um ser desconhecido.

Voz: Finalmente encontrei-te

Dentro do portal Sakura se começa a lembrar em como fora dificil entrar no Instituto Seiju.

_Itoshisa__ wa doushitara todoku ka na  
sotto yubi de tsunagatte sore dake de_

Teve que passar num dificil exame, seu pai teve que trabalhar muito para não atrapalhar a sua filha nos estudos

_Hitori__ janai to wakaru yo_

ima wa tada shizukesa ni amaete  
nukumori wakeatte nemutteitai

nee

yoru no mukou ni wa hikari ga aru koto  
anata wa tokidoki wasurete shimau no ne  
tsubasa o nakushita futari no yukue o  
tsuki dake ga mitsumeteru no

Ficava dia e noite acordada a estudar e procurar informações para fazer o exame, até seu pai e seu irmão ajudaram ela.

_Fushigi da ne yokogao ga natsukashii  
zutto toki no mukou kara anata o, ne  
shitte ita ki ga suru no_

mada shiranai kioku no dokoka de  
onaji tsuki no shita de yorisotteta

nee

soba ni iru koto ga nagusame ni naru to  
anata wa damatte oshiete kureru no ne  
tsubasa o nakushita yasashii senaka ni  
furisosogu tsuki no shirabe

(yoru no mukou ni wa... hikari ga aru koto)  
(tsubasa o nakushita... yasashii senaka ni)

(tsuki no shijima... )

Sakura(parando e olhando para a luz do portal onde havia atravessado): Prometo que não vou deixar que Fei regresse mesmo que eu tenha dar a minha própria vida em troca

_nee_

yoru no mukou made hikari ni naru made  
kitto kono te o hanasazu ikeru yo ne  
tsubasa o nakushita futari no nemuri o  
tsuki dake ga mitsumeteru no

(yoru no mukou ni wa... hikari ga aru koto)  
(tsubasa o nakushita)

Finalmente ela tinha chegado ao País Clow, estava tudo como era antes

Sakura (pensando): Finalmente cheguei vou reencontrar os meus amigos, bem primeiro vou ao castelo para ver se encontro o Yukito-san.

Assim ela foi andando até ao palácio quando vê um rapaz indo em direcção ao palácio

Sakura (pensando): Quem será?

Então Sakura resolveu seguir ele, até que chegaram ao palácio ela entrou e procurou por Yukito-san até que o achou em uma caverna que havia no palácio ele se encontrava conversando junto a um rapaz que vira a se dirigir até ao mesmo sitio que ela.

Sakura (sorrindo): Yukito-san há quanto tempo como vais?

Yukito (se virando): Sakura como vais eu estou bem, é mesmo há bastante tempo que não te vejo olha só para ti estás quase uma mulher

Sakura: Eu vou bem (sem graça) não exageres Yukito-san

Sakura (olhando para o rapaz que antes conversava com Yukito-san): Quem és tu?

Rapaz: Não me reconheces?

Sakura olhou bem para o rapaz e tentou se lembrar de onde o tinha visto derrepente se lembrou onde o tinha visto, tinha visto num sonho onde ele aparecia sempre

Sakura (contente): Shyaoran, és tu Shyaoran?

Shyaoran: Sim sou eu (Ele se aproxima e abraça ela) finalmente estou livre

Sakura (retribuindo o abraço): Que bom, o que vocês estavam a falar

Yukito-san (preocupado): Bem…………

*************************************************************************

**Entretanto em Tomoeda**

Touya (espantado): O quê não acredito que a deixas-te ir assim sem fazer alguma coisa

Fugitaka (calmo): Ela precisava de ir, eles precisam dela lá, aquele é o lugar dela (triste) aliais ela não é.....

Touya (interropendo): Não digas isso ela é minha irmã e tua filha

Fugitaka: Tens razão ela é minha filha e não tenho nenhuma duvida disso, mas e se ela descobrir a verdade vai ficar totalmente arrasada

Touya: Ela nunca vai saber, e se sober será por mim não por ti

Kero que acabará de descer do 2º andar para comer qualquer coisa parou no corredor e se escondeu para ouvir o que eles falavam então ele descobriu algum que o deixou espantado

Kero (pensando): Não pode ser

*************************************************************************

**Entretanto no País Clow**

_Now we've come so far from darkness  
and will never be apart_

Estava uma noite linda as estrelas brilhavam no céu e Estava lua cheia, Sakura estava num dos quartos do palácio a observar a lua.

Sakura (pensando): Porquê…porquê que isto está acontecer 1º Shaoran 'clone' vem a minha casa e quase mata-me, 2º descubro que Fei está vivo e quer regressar, 3º tenho que prender uma tal carta negra (suspirando) o que vai vir a seguir.

_So we leave for tomorrow  
to start our lives again  
_

Derrepente a porta do quarto dela se abre e aparece Shyaoran

Shyaoran (na porta): Posso entrar Sakura

Sakura (se virando para ele): Claro está a vontade

_Find__ me there, my tiny feathers  
of my holy ancient days_

Shyaoran (entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si): Porque estás acordada?

Sakura: Não conseguia dormir é só

Shyaoran (caminhado até ela): Mentes

_You__ will calm all my sadness  
and ring your song  
only for me_

Sakura: Porque eu mentiria?

Shyaoran: Porque tu estás preocupada com que o Yukito-san disse não é?

Sakura: Por uma parte sim, mas não te preocupes eu estou bem

Shyaoran: Vou acretitar em ti, mas depois quero que me contes o que te preocupa

Sakura (Sorrindo): Está bem

Então os dois observaram a lua que estava no céu

_Find me there, my tiny feathers  
of my holy ancient days  
I will calm all your sadness  
and sing my song  
only for you_

*************************************************************************

**No País Celes**

Fye estava observando a lua no seu castelo acompanhado da sua amiga Chii

Chii: Fye estás bem?

Fye: Sim só estava pensando numa pessoa

Chii: Em que pessoa pensavas?

Fye: Numa pessoa especial, alguém que ja não vejo há muito tempo

Chii: Essa pessoa deve ter sido alguém muito especial para ti Fye

Fye: E foi

*************************************************************************

**No País Nihon**

Kurogane estava nos seus aposentos observando a lua quando alguém bate á porta

Kurogane (se virando para a porta): Quem é?

Voz: Sou eu Kurogane a Souma

Kurogane (continuando a observar a lua): Entra

Souma (entrando e ficando ao pé da porta): O que fazes

Kurogane: Observo a lua, faz-me lembrar de alguém que já não vejo há muito tempo e que eu gostaria de voltar a vê-la um dia

Souma: Entendo essa garota deve estar no seu mundo feliz e contente

Kurogane: (Se lembrando dela): Suponho que sim

*************************************************************************

**Num lugar não muito distante**

Havia 4 seres desconhecidos que observavam Sakura no seu castelo através de uma bola de cristal, uma mulher que aparentava uns 25 anos, um rapaz que aperentava uns 18 anos, uma rapariga que aparenteva ter uns 17 anos e um homem que aperentava ter uns 30 anos.

Mulher: Tens a certeza que é ela 

Rapaz: Sim tenho a certeza, ela tava indo para o País Clow

Rapariga: Mas como podes ter a certeza que é mesmo ela, ela tem a marca na testa

Rapaz: Não sei, ainda não pude ver

Homem: Temos que lhe contar a verdade

Mulher: Não achas um pouco repentino meu marido

Homem: É talvez tenhas razão

Rapariga: E quando vamos conta-lhe tudo

Homem: Quando a hora chegar já passaram 216 messes podemos esperar mais algum tempo

Mulher (abraçando-o): Sim tens razão meu amor

*************************************************************************

**Entretato no País Clow**

Sakura estava a dormir na sua cama enquando tinha um sonho muito estranho

_***No sonho***_

Havia uma menina com uns 5 anos estava a brincar na sua casa e nela havia um campo de flores e ela estava junto a um rapaz de uns 6 anos.

Menina (correndo): Não me apanhas

Menino (correndo atrás dela): Vou te apanhar sim

Ambos correram até que pararam de correr ao avistar uma mulher que aparentava ter uns 17 anos com uma criança no colo ao lado dessa mulher estava um homem que aparentava ter uns 22 anos.

Menina e Menino (correndo até eles): mama, papá

Mulher e Homem: Olá como vocês estão meninos

Menino e Menina (sorrindo): Bem, e a nossa irmã

Mulher (olhando para a criança): Ela está bem, está a dormir

Menina (olhando para a mãe): E como ela se chama?

Mulher: Bem chama-se……………

_***Fim do sonho***_

Sakura (acordando derrepente): O que foi isto, quem eram aquelas pessoas?

Sakura ouviu bater á porta e foi até ela e a abriu

Shyaoran: Então ainda estás de pijama, quando acabares de vestir eu e Yukito-san estamos á espera de ti lá em baixo ele nos vai mandar para a Bruxa das Dimensões

Sakura (feliz): Que bom voltarei a vê-la, diz ao Yukito-san que estarei lá

Shyaoran (começando a caminhar em direcção ao ponto de encontro): Ok, e vê se não te atrasas desta vez

Sakura (cruzando os braços): Humpt

Sakura se vestiu e foi ter com Shyaoran e Yukito-san ao ponto de encontro

Sakura (empolgada): Então quando é que vamos?

Yukito-san: Parece que estás muito contente (pensando) tenho a certeza que o sonho que tives-te vai te revelar muita coisa

Sakura (muito contente): Sim nem sabes o quanto, quero voltar a rever todos os meus amigos de novo

Shyaoran (sorrindo): Então vamos

Assim Yukito-san mando-os para a loja da Bruxa das Dimensões

*************************************************************************

**No País Celes**

Fye acordou e se vestiu para ir á loja da Bruxa das Dimensões

Fye (levando o seu báculo): Bem está na hora de ir

Fye andou pelo seu palácio até chegar á porta que dava para a parte de fora

Chii (correndo até ele): Fye onde vais?

Fye: Vou para a loja da Bruxa das dimensões

Chii: Para quê?

Fye (sério): Tenho um pressentimento que nós vamos novamente em uma nova jornada

Chii: Entendo, boa sorte Fye

Fye (Sorrindo): Obrigado Chii cuida bem de ti

Chii: Sim

Então Fye se foi embora para a Bruxa das Dimensões

*************************************************************************

**Entretanto no País Nihon**

Kurogane que acabará de acordar e foi chamado por Princesa Tomoyo para ir ter com ele para a parte de fora do castelo.

Princesa Tomoyo: Kurogane está na hora de ires

Kurogane: Ir para onde?

Princesa Tomoyo: Para a Bruxa das Dimensões uma nova jornada vai começar

Kurogane: Entendo e eu vou

Princesa Tomoyo: Kurogane quem te fez mudar assim tanto

Kurogane: Como assim?

Princesa Tomoyo: Já não és aquele ninja que mata para ser o mais forte só matas para proteger este país dos monstros que aparecem para matar as pessoas, por isso tens que ir já Kurogane tens que impedir que todos os mundos sejam destruídos

Kurogane: Sim farei isso, e não te preocupes já não mato por prazer ou por ser o mais forte, o que eu fazer é proteger aqueles que me são queridos inclusive tu Princesa Tomoyo a ti de devo a minha vida

Princesa Tomoyo (corada): Kurogane é melhor ires

Kurogane (se ajoelhando perante ela): Sim

Kurogane se levanta e é transportado por Princesa Tomoyo até á Bruxa das Dimensões.

Princesa Tomoyo (se virando para os 2 seres que ali estavam): Há muito tempo que não vos via Sophie e Edward

Edward: Sim já não nos víamos há quase 10 anos

Princesa Tomoyo (sorrindo): Sim, como têm passado?

Sophie: Bem, estamos á procura de uma pessoa mas já a encontramos

Princesa Tomoyo: Estão a falar da…….

Sophie: Sim ela mesmo

Princesa Tomoyo: Quando lhe pretendei contar a verdade

Edward: O mais breve possível aliais conheço os pais dela agora e só falar com eles e lhe explicar que queremos a nossa filha de volta

Princesa Tomoyo: E se ela não quiser

Sophie: Ela é a nossa filha

Princesa Tomoyo: Mas ainda não sabe que ela foi…….

Edward: Sim nós sabemos e pretendemos contar-lhe tudo

Princesa Tomoyo: Entendo, só espero que ela compreenda

Edward: Não te preocupes ela vai compreender

Sophie: Espero que sim meu amor

*************************************************************************

**Hong Konk/China**

Um homem andava a correr para chegar a tempo ás empresas Li.

Esse homem era Shaoran Li que se tornará num bastante atraente alto, forte com um pouco de músculos, tem feições de quase um homem é elegante e tem um olhar irresistível

Ao chegar ás empresas Li foi bloqueado pela sua secretária que sempre dava em cima dele mas ele nem dava bola, para ele era só a sua Sakura.

Secretária: Senhor Li, tem uma reunião as 2 horas em ponto não pode faltar

Shaoran (com um ar frio): Entendido

Shaoran foi até á sua sala e se sentou na sua cadeira olhou para uma foto que havia em cima da sua mesa ele já não podia ter a liberdade que tinha antes agora ele era líder do grande Clã Li ele tinha muitas responsabilidades agora já nem tinha tempo de telefonar á namorada, uma vez quando ele telefonou o pai da Sakura explicou que a sua filha estava a estudar para entrar o Instituto Seiju passado uma semana ele telefonou novamente para saber os resultados do estudo dela, o pai da Sakura disse que ela tinha passado a prova.

E foi ai que ele resolveu lhe fazer uma supresa no colégio, mas para isso ele teve que enfrentar os anciões do Clã Li.

A sua secretária bateu á porta do seu patrão

Secretária (com a porta semi-aberta): Posso entrar senhor Li

Shaoran (respondendo frio): Sim

Secretária: Tem aqui uns papéis que o senhor precisa assinar

Shaoran: Ok, deixe em cima da mesa e pode se retirar

Secretária (deixando os papeis em cima da mesa e se retirando): Sim Senhor

Shaoran (pensando): Sakura minha flor como tens passado, será que as coisas lá no colégio estão a correr bem tenho tantas saudades tuas

*************************************************************************

Sakura, Fye, Kurogane e Shyaoran chegaram ao mesmo tempo á loja da Yuuko

Sakura: Pessoal há quanto tempo

Voz: Sim á quanto tempo

Todos se viraram para a Yuuko e nem acreditaram quem estava junto a ela

_**Continua…**_

**Bem sobre aquela conversa que o Yukito-san conversou com o Shyaoran vou revelar mais tarde, espero que tenham gostado do 1º Capítulo, vou tentar acelerar o 2º Capítulo.**

**C.C. {Carol Jane Granger}**

Mia-chan!

Amei a sua fan viu?

Tá muito fofa, todo o entrosamento das personagens,

gostei muito mesmo.

Avise quando escrever algo novo. ^^

**Syaoran – kun:**

CARAMBA 3 Syaorans 0.0

Assim não vale se com 2 já é dificil^^

Mais sua fic esta muito boa Sakura hime^^

Continue com ela assim pois estas me lembrando

Os velhos tempos ^^

Bjossss e continue com sua fic

**Shirley Fenette [a.k.a mana da Sakura-nee]**

Nee-chan~ *--* a Fic está muito boa, como eu sempre te disse X3

Intrigante, kawaii ( kyuu~* n_n ) e muito bem divertida ((n.n)

É também emocionante~* i—i eu A-M-E-I-I-I-I~ a história ç—ç/

Queria saber escrever assim como a nee-chan i—i nem inspiração pra pegar um anime eu tenho XD Todavia, de todas as fics que eu já li, essa fic é uma das melhores que já vi *--*

Eu também não cheguei a ver o anime, mas consigo imaginar muito bem cada cena :D

Isso é um bom sinal, não?! ;) Tenho certeza de que os próximos capítulos devem ficar uma belezura também =D E eu vou ficar na torcida XD~

Dakara, nee-chan wa sugoku kakkoii desu nee ^---^ Daisuki Sakura-nee~ *-*/

Jaa nee :3


End file.
